


监狱AU的车

by yy0543



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, 手铐play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 找那一天把正文也放上来





	监狱AU的车

车

他脚趾的指甲冒出鲜血。

贫瘠的药品和布满灰尘的环境显然不适合修养，可是他也别无选择。将地上的小钉子从脚指甲拉出，麻木的疼感并没有困扰他，等一下那个会出现的男人才是。

三个礼拜的禁闭空间让他感到些许无措。这里没有窗口或任何人 ，那个人出现的时间也不固定。或许只是错觉，他无法判断外界的时间，只能依靠用餐的次数，印象中汉尼拔是个注重用餐细节的人，他希望汉尼拔能准时地提空食物，不然他也许待在这里不止三个礼拜。

门锁响起的声音刺激着他的耳膜，他快速地从床上弹跳起来，随后又拘谨地抓住受伤的脚。汉尼拔还是会发现的，他想，他只是不确定他想不想坦然让汉尼拔发现。

“威尔”，汉尼拔坐到他的身旁，抚摸着威尔冰冷的双手，“告诉我，你现在在哪里。”

“我叫威尔•格雷厄姆，现在在你的监控下以及我并不知道现在是几点。”

“凌晨一点，如果你想知道的话。”

“真奇怪，我完全不想睡觉，也不感到疲惫。”

“可能是早上睡太多了吧。”

威尔无所谓地耸耸肩，然后靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上，仔细地感受着柔软的绒毛，上面有着太阳的味道。

“在这里很无聊吗？”汉尼拔用手指圈起威尔的卷发，细心安抚怀里的小猫鼬。

“我想养一只狗，随便什么都好，然后它要叫温斯顿。”

“会有的，只是现在暂时不行。”

威尔撅起嘴，有点不满地推挤着汉尼拔。而汉尼拔趁机抓住威尔顽皮的手，然后仔细查看威尔脚上的伤口。

当汉尼拔拿着一块干净的白布清理他的伤口时，威尔还是赌气地用脚推着汉尼拔。鲜血造成的红印一点点地转移到白布上，可是黑色的灰尘面积更大。整块布变成黑色的时候，汉尼拔故意留下一滴欲坠落的血滴在他的脚趾，然后弯下腰，威尔也适时地抬起脚，让食人魔在舔舐他的血液。

“你会想要咬下来吗？”

“为什么？”

“这样我就不会走了。”

“但是你仍然可以离开我。”

不，不可能的。当他从监牢被他带出，他只是走向另一座牢狱。他已经习惯失去自由的生活，被掌控的安全感让他臣服。

“你是个危险的人，带着人皮的面纱，底下是漆黑的温迪哥，有能力做出普通人类无法想象的东西。一个心理医生，学者，连环杀手，你还能指望我能逃离你吗？汉尼拔•莱克特。”

“你的盛赞让我受宠若惊。”

汉尼拔奖励似的亲吻他的额头，将他推倒在床上，撩起灰白色的衬衫。他咬住卷起的衣摆，感受汉尼拔的舌头在肚脐上游离。衣物的纤毛搔弄着牙根，随着他每一次抽气声更加骚动。

灵敏的舌头划过威尔肚子上的毛孔。汗腺分泌出酸涩的体液和精选的沐浴露香味让他的味觉演奏了一场甜蜜的交响乐。他的舌头在肚脐穿刺，手掌轻易地脱下威尔的短裤。

威尔的那里抵住白色的棉质内裤。汉尼拔凑上前，白色的布料立马  
印上湿嗒嗒的水印，舌头逗弄着大腿，水痕在大腿上打转。他用手撸动着威尔的阴茎，向前一压，把自己嵌在威尔的两腿之间，然后温柔地吻去那高亢的呻吟。

“快点……好不好。”

威尔涨红着脸，用手勾着汉尼拔的颈项，几乎是从牙缝中艰难地吐出求饶的话语。

“只要你满足我一点小要求。”

“你的嘴脸像个讨价还价的商人。”

汉尼拔嗤笑了一会儿，然后从西装口袋掏出一个手铐，他知道威尔已经答应了。

金属制的手铐在漆黑的小屋发出闪亮的光泽。威尔注视着那难得的亮光，随后又被汉尼拔掰正了脸，转为看着那猩红色的瞳孔。

他摇摇被束缚的双手，对于他来说，汉尼拔用上一些小道具也是无可厚非。一个虐待狂该有的小癖好。

“我还认为你不是那种通过犯罪行为获得性快感的杀人犯。”

“我的确不会因为狩猎猪群产生任何的欲望，可是对待所爱的人我也只是个害怕失去的凡人。”

威尔几乎忍不住要对虔诚地吻着他心脏的汉尼拔翻个白眼。这个害怕失去的“凡人”，现在用手铐拷着他的双手，让他的皮肤接触着冰冷冷的金属，好像这就可以平息他下腹的燥热。

他被迫摆动着胯部，希望汉尼拔能稍微同情地脱下他的内裤。而汉尼拔却已极其缓慢的速度脱下那三件套西装。威尔忍不住爆了句粗口，到底是谁发明了这一层层的繁琐服装，简直不能忍。

等到汉尼拔终于解开领带时，威尔已经被迫咬着手铐的铁链来保持清醒。

有着硬茧的手掌包裹着身下的拱起，穿着白衬衫的汉尼拔似乎也有点忍不住将彼此的勃起贴上。丝绒裤和棉质布料的摩擦让威尔脆弱地颤抖，喉结的滑动在银制铁链的反光下显得清楚而又模糊。汉尼拔舔了舔干涩的下唇，遂脱去身上的最后一件上衣，在他抬起身子准备脱下裤子时，威尔突然快速地弹跳起来。

“Surprise~”锁链准确地扣在汉尼拔的颈项，为了不让威尔太过受苦而加长的锁链成了威尔的利器。在威尔推倒他的那一刹那，汉尼拔确实考虑过攻击他，毕竟当了连环杀手那么多年，他已经有足够的能力对付突发状况。而且，这场游戏也是相当的危险，只要身上的人一收紧，他就很有可能付出生命的代价。

可是，汉尼拔嘴角上翘，瞳孔收缩，谁不喜欢一点刺激呢，何况是被一只散发着孤独，恐惧和绝望的猫鼬。他相信他可以很好地教导他，即使威尔很有可能会反咬一口，那也不过是小猫可爱的倔强。我可以拥有他，而暂时性被征服的想法显然可以让汉尼拔接受。

“看起来你并没有忘记警校学的技能。”

“嗯……必须承认的是我还真是没什么用过手铐这个东西呢，在我短暂又刺激的警察生涯中大部分都是用开枪逮捕犯人。”

“而这里没有枪。”

“我倒觉得不一定呢~”威尔调皮地眨了眨眼，暗示性地用膝盖顶住汉尼拔的下面。

他就着锁链把汉尼拔拉起来，让彼此面对面坐着。几乎相当的身高让坐在汉尼拔腿上的他能把乳头送进汉尼拔的嘴里。他扯了扯锁链，被拉紧所产生的红印在他的手腕和汉尼拔的颈侧出现。一场两败俱伤的性爱，威尔忍不住地想。锁链固定住他的行动，他只能维持着这个姿势，如果他选择要制住汉尼拔的话。

威尔小幅度地抬起身，用眼神示意汉尼拔把他的生殖器塞进他的后位。汉尼拔装了个没辙的表情，就放任地把阴茎塞进还未润滑的穴口。

没有扩张的后穴让威尔感到疼痛，可他又拉不下面子叫汉尼拔拔出来扩张。可这好像又有点没意义了，威尔愤愤不平地想，你制着他呢，你想叫他做啥就做啥。

他幼稚的想法似乎被汉尼拔看穿了，汉尼拔轻笑了一声，然后将位置转到威尔的前列腺上，温柔地抽动，让后穴适应肠液，也不至于太慢惹得威尔不生气。

威尔轻哼了一声，随着年长者的频率摆动起来。锁链扯拉的声音在封闭的小屋环绕，随着一次次更强烈的律动而收紧。他们面对面，双手都放在彼此最脆弱的地方，易扯断的颈项和柔软的小腹。双方被顶在哪里，在空间的限制中尽可能地移动。汉尼拔的一部分深入到他的身体，每一次进出都带出一点白沫。

天啊，这太难了，威尔止不住地想。生理性的泪水不断跌落，他想象着汉尼拔因为窒息而眼角紧绷，眼白露出纤细的血丝，直到双眼发红，与瞳孔融为一体。像一只恶魔，被他紧紧拴在手中，不知道是禁锢了谁。

加快的抽插让威尔呻吟出声，回荡在郊外的树林宛如遇难者的求助。他不自觉地摆动锁链，而身后的阴茎也随之涨大。威尔能做的就是吻上汉尼拔的额角，然后在高潮的那一刻毫不犹豫地收紧两个地方。

 

 

汉尼拔在一瞬间陷入短暂的昏眩。并没有失去意志，只是他的手脚开始无力，久违地接近死亡的感觉让他心情难言。当威尔放开锁链，从疲软的阴茎下抽出时，汉尼拔靠在墙上，让汗水在纸墙留下深色的印记。

刚才还沾着血的脚趾如今在他的眼前晃动。威尔赤裸着身体，长久不见阳光而苍白的肌肤在黑暗下显得病态又脆弱。年轻者的手扯动着手铐，像是孩子对待新奇玩物一般，丝毫不懂其危险性，只会对其露出天真而可爱的笑容。

“咔哒。”

随着一阵轻微的响声，刚才绑住彼此的手铐应声而落。威尔甩了甩有点酸痛的手腕，带着埋怨的语气，挥动着伸出手说。

“我不管了，一只新鞋子还有一只……两只狗，做为补偿。”

汉尼拔哑然失笑，他想他会满足威尔的要求的。他不再害怕精心饲养的猫鼬是否会逃跑，因为如果没有一座监狱能关住威尔，如果他不想进去。

“我想狗的数量还是可以商量一下。”他摆出一副要讨价还价的表情，压上威尔的身躯，心满意足地准备另一番缠斗。


End file.
